charmed2_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chambers Family/Transcript
CHARMED The Chambers Family |-|Teaser= INT. HALLIWELL MANOR - KITCHEN - (MORNING) Piper is cooking pancakes in the kitchen, just as Phoebe walks into the kitchen. PHOEBE Morning. PIPER Morning, Phoebe. PHOEBE surprised) Pancakes. You haven't cooked those since... PIPER Since we lost Grams. PHOEBE Grams always loved them, I remember she cooked those all the time after mum died. PIPER But uncle Bill always hated them when he visited. PHOEBE Oh I know. PIPER So whats on the agenda today, Phoebe. You and Prue got anything planned. PHOEBE Well Prue's got a job now, but she starts next Monday. But I figure I could spare some sisterly time before, I end up being the lone wolf in this house. PIPER Phoebe, you have been back in town for not even two weeks. I'm sure you will find something, anything. Prue suddenly walks into the kitchen. PRUE Morning. PHOEBE/PIPER Morning. PRUE Pancakes. Thats lovely, Grams would be so happy you did this. Piper puts the pancakes on the kitchen table. PIPER Okay eat up. Suddenly the sounds of a truck can be heard coming from outside. PHOEBE Did you hear that. PRUE Sound's like a truck or something. Prue, Piper and Phoebe all head towards the front door, standing at the doorway. Moving trucks, and two cars can be seen entering the driveway, across the road from the Halliwell's. PIPER Looks like we got new neighbors. PHOEBE Should we say hello. PIPER Hmm, what do you guys think. PRUE I say we let them be, wouldn't want to intrude them so quickly. Piper and Phoebe turn around and head back towards the kitchen. Prue looks out the new neighbors one last time. We see an older woman getting out of her car who is wearing sunglasses. She takes them off, and her eyes flicker with the sunlight and turn black for one second, Prue notices this, but doesn't really give it much thought. The older woman looks at Prue's direction and smiles at her, waving her hand, as Prue waves back. She then closes the front door of the manor and gets back inside. EXT. CHAMBERS HOUSE - ACROSS THE STREET FROM HALLIWELL MANOR The Older Woman, then walks towards the other car parked in the drive-way, where we see three 20 something young adults sitting in the car, most likely her children. Two boys and one girl. MOTHER CHAMBERS You think this is it. OLDER BROTHER CHAMBERS How can we be so sure. SISTER CHAMBERS There are ways to get what we need. MOTHER CHAMBERS (her eyes go black once again) We have to be certain my children. We have waited far too long for this. The Charmed Ones will be ours, and we will get what we have waited to get for a very long time. END OF TEASER |-|ACT 1= INT. HALLIWELL MANOR - PHOEBE'S BEDROOM Phoebe is sitting by the window, looking outside just as Prue walks in. PRUE What are you doing? PHOEBE Nothing. PRUE Phoebe, your spying on the new neighbors. PHOEBE (confesses) Yes I am. I just want to suss them out. PRUE Phoebe, sometimes I think its best to keep our distance. Were witches now. PHOEBE So, witches can have friends too. PRUE Of course, but we got to be careful who we trust these days. Especially since they are our neighbors. PHOEBE I know Prue, but there's no harm in just being friendly. PRUE Okay. You want to come with me for one last shopping spree at the mall. PHOEBE Sure, as long as you promise to not judge me from even saying hello to the neighbors. PRUE Deal. As Prue and Phoebe are about to leave the manor, they hear a knock at the front door. Phoebe opens the door, and both she and Prue are surprised to see Bill Johnson, their great uncle and Grams' brother. BILL Hello girls. Both Prue and Phoebe are so happy to see him. Prue hugs Bill first and then Phoebe hugs Bill, suddenly Phoebe gets a premonition, and sees Bill being hurled across the room of an unknown house, and herself, Prue and Piper are later seen crying over Bill's dead body. Phoebe's face turns to concerned. INT. QUAKE - MAIN RESTAURANT AREA Piper is at the counter serving a customer, as Mother Chambers walks inside, she looks directly at Piper and smiles. As Mother Chambers is directed to her seat at a booth, she is approached by Piper. PIPER Hello, can I take your order. MOTHER CHAMBERS Yes, can I have. PIPER Your lucky that lunch crowd doesn't start showing up until midday. Nice to come early. MOTHER CHAMBERS I figured I'd come early. Besides this way, I get the place all to myself. PIPER MOTHER CHAMBERS Mother chambers slightly moves her leg up against the table, attempting to knock the glass over. Suddenly busboy, walks carrying Mother Chambers meal on a plate and puts it on the table in front of her and she stops it. After the busboy is walking off, Mother Chambers knocks the glass over, Piper panics and freezes it. Mother Chambers sees this clearly, and has a big grin. MOTHER CHAMBERS Oops. Sorry, I'm so clumsy. PIPER Not a problem, I guess I got it just in time. MOTHER CHAMBERS Wonderful. PIPER Enjoy your meal. Piper walks off. MOTHER CHAMBERS (To herself) So she has the power to freeze time. INT. HALLIWELL MANOR - LIVING ROOM Prue and Phoebe are seated on the couch next to Bill, and are half-way into conversation. BILL So Prue, working at a auction house starting Monday is it. PRUE Thats right. I'm pretty excited about it. BILL I'm very happy for you. I'm sorry, you and Roger break up. PRUE Don't be, he wasn't the guy I thought he was. BILL I'm sure things will work out for you. You will find someone special. PHOEBE Well things have been a little bit awkward between her and Andy. BILL Andy, really? PRUE Yes, I ran into him recently, and we sorta picked up where we left off. BILL I'm happy to see it. I always liked Andy. PRUE Thanks. PHOEBE I'll be sure to call Piper when shes on lunch and tell her your in town. BILL Excellent. I'm so glad to see you three back together, I know things have been hard. I know your life has changed ever since my sister died. PRUE Things have changed, but we are closer than we have ever been. Prue notices Phoebe seems a little shaken. PRUE Everything okay Phoebe. PHOEBE Yes. (she suddenly thinks back to her premonition) BILL Phoebe you look like you have seen a ghost, are you sure. PHOEBE Prue, I think we should just be honest. You know the secret. PRUE You mean that secret. (knows she talking about them being witches) PHOEBE We can trust him, hes family and hes always been the one person in this family who can keep a secret. Besides we haven't told anyone. BILL (confused) About what. PHOEBE (confesses) Were witches. BILL I know. I was waiting for you to feel comfortable telling me. I'm glad though. PRUE How come. BILL Because it shows that you three are sticking together, and that you haven't told anybody about your secret. PHOEBE Of course, but we know we can trust you. BILL I've known for quite some time that you three would get your powers. I thought it was about time I come visit and see how you guys are doing, once I heard you returned to town Phoebe. My sister, your Grams bound your powers, but when she passed away, you got your powers back. PRUE But why did she bound them. BILL She and me agreed that you three deserved a life growing up. Your Grams waited and waited for you to be ready. I guess she passed before she could unbind your powers. PHOEBE Its such a relief. We haven't been able to speak to anyone about this since discovering we are witches. BILL I know in this family its hard. But you always have me, even though I can't help you in the way you needed. PRUE (figures it out) You dont have powers do you? BILL No, I didn't inherit the witch gene. I'm mortal. PHOEBE That must be hard. I can't imagine what it was like. BILL It's okay, I've learnt to live with it. It has been hard at times, but I've grown to accept it. PRUE Still nice that someone in our family can be normal. EXT. FRONT OF QUAKE - DAY Piper is walking outside the front of quake, and texts Phoebe a message on her phone. She reads message about Bill being back in town. INT. HALLIWELL MANOR - STREETS Prue, Phoebe and Bill are walking towards the street. PHOEBE So we'll meet Piper at Quake. BILL Sounds like a plan. I look forward to seeing her, I'm so proud of her for following her dream. PRUE Yeah she told us Grams pushed her to leave the bank. BILL Maybe one day she could open up her own place. PHOEBE We can hope. Across the streets, the chamber siblings are looking through the window watching Piper come home. INT. CHAMBERS LOUNGE ROOM - NIGHT SISTER CHAMBER Piper's coming home now. YOUNGER BROTHER CHAMBERS Should we go after the book. OLDER BROTHER CHAMBERS Not yet. (looks at sister Chambers) I say you make an attempt to bond with Phoebe, wait for her tonight.